


Miss You

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Series: React [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You weren't even his friend." </p><p>"You think that means I can't miss him?" </p><p>Stiles talks to Isaac about Boyd's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was depressing.

Isaac is still curled on the edge of the water, knees tucked to his chest, when Stiles finds him. 

"You okay?" 

"No." The answer is flat and automatic, "I feel like something's missing." 

"I know." Stiles moves to sit beside him and Isaac keeps his eyes forward, not really caring what the other teen does. He's too busy feeling numb, numb and shocked and horrified, all at once. He believes he might need help, but that doesn't mean he wants it. Right now, he's caught between wanting to be alone and not caring enough to chase anyone away. 

"Do you?" Isaac asks evenly, because what was Stiles to Boyd, really? They weren't even friends. They sure as hell weren't pack. So, what were they? They were classmates, distant and unconcerned, like all the people soon to be "mourning" the loss of another student in a few days time. Isaac won't be going to school for at least a week, just until all the fake friendship dies down. At least until nobody is pretending to care. 

"What do you mean?" Stiles knows what he means. Stiles also, apparently, wants it spelled out. Isaac is glad to comply, the faintest hint of anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach as his eyes, inadvertently, dart to the side and back to the front. 

"You weren't even his friend." He says in response, voice betraying him just a little this time, and Stiles makes a soft sound of agreement in the back of his throat. However, it also sounds a bit like disbelief, and the anger in Isaac's stomach grows. He doesn't want to be chewed out by a distant and unconcerned classmate right now. Or, ever. He shifts on the floor and tries to keep control of his anger, even as Stiles opens his mouth and laughs, actually laughs, humorlessly. 

"You think that means I can't miss him?" 

"Yes." 

"Look, you of all people should know what illogical grieving is like." Stiles is looking at him, eyes bright and not wary at all, even as Isaac growls low in his throat, "You're dad beat the shit out of you on a daily basis for a good portion of your life and you still miss him everyday, don't you? Aside from the beating part, how is this any different?" 

"It's not the same." 

"It's pretty damn close." Stiles argues and Isaac growls again, still not able to impress Stiles. The other teen leans back on his hands and sighs, like he's about to make some very big point, but Isaac is quick to cut him off. 

"Boyd and I were pack. We were brothers. We were meant to have each other." He grits out, "Even before, we were friends, more than you and him ever were." 

"Why didn't you sit with him at lunch?" Stiles questions and Isaac can feel himself shifting at the implications. 

"I didn't want-"

"Exactly. You held yourself back. Boyd needed a friend as much as you needed a savior, but you were too scared." Stiles says it all like it's fact, but Isaac stills pins him to the floor in a blind rage. He can hear the blood rushing and pounding in his ears, but Stiles' heartbeat is above it all, and it's steady. He isn't afraid, and that grounds Isaac a bit. 

"I wasn't scared." He spits and Stiles closes his eyes. 

"Right." He doesn't open his eyes until Isaac clambers off of him, "You weren't scared." 

"You don't know anything." 

"I'm still allowed to miss him." They're right back where they started and Isaac glares at Stiles, pointing a finger at him accusingly. Stiles looks at it with little interest, just a calm, expressionless look. 

"What was the last thing you said to him?" 

Stiles doesn't even flinch, "I called him a jerk." 

"See! You're not-"

"Yeah, I wasn't a friend to Boyd." Stiles cuts him off and doesn't even seem sorry about it, "I called him a jerk a few hours before he died, I know. And to think that I don't feel terrible about it is really, really ignorant of you. No, Isaac, I feel god awful, but I'm not going to let that stop me from killing the bastards who killed Boyd. Because that's what you're supposed to do, Isaac. It's not about who was his friend and who wasn't when he was alive, it's about who's his friend when he's not around to be a friend in return." Stiles gets to his feet awkwardly and Isaac finds himself taking a step back at the cold fury coming from the other teen, though it isn't aimed at him. 

"Boyd's gone." He whispers and Stiles looks grim. 

"Yeah, Boyd is gone. So is Erica. Two good people, good wolves, pack. And we will get revenge if it's the last thing we do because that's what pack does, Isaac." 

"You're not pack." It comes automatically and Isaac instantly wishes he could take it back. Because, despite what he's always thought, Stiles is pack. His pack. 

"I know." Stiles doesn't even seem fazed, "I'm not." 

"That doesn't mean you can't miss him." Isaac finishes and Stiles smiles sadly. 

"Exactly." 

Isaac sighs.


End file.
